


That No Good Perra

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Games, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Leni tells Lori that Carol did something wrong which send her to a rage.





	1. Chapter 1

Loud Household

Leni was pacing back and forth as Lucy was reading a book.

Leni said "This is like, bad Lori's in jail and it's all my fault"

Luna said "No it wasn't your fault it was Carol's fault"

Leni gasped and covered her mouth.

Lucy said "Or maybe we summon a spirit and help us free Lori from prison."

In the Attic, Lucy was reading a book.

Leni said "Okay but how we gonna summon a spirit"

Lucy said "First you need to draw a cute baby face and doused it with red paint"

Leni draws a cute baby face and painted it red"

A cute baby face glowed as the candles lit.

Leni gulped

Luna said "Then what happened"

Lucy said "And i'm going to say this chant like...."

Lucy began to chant as a cute baby face turned red.

Luna and Leni heard the ground rumbling.

A ghostly blue portal opened and a skeleton came out of it.

Flesh and muscles formed into a Mexican man with messy black hair, yellow eyes and pale blue skin. He wears a black suit.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME!?"

Thunder crashing

Lucy said "I did"

Leni and Luna gasped


	2. Chapter 2

In Royal Woods Prison, Becky, Fiona, Dana, Whitney and QT laughed at Lori.

Lori cried to herself but she hears a sweet voice.

"Lori may I have a word please!"

She sees Leni and Lucy riding on a ghostly horse.

Lori said "Leni Lucy how did you get there!?"

Lucy said "We had a problem"

Ronnie Anne said "Uh hi"

Lori said "Ronnie Anne and Carlota!?"

Carlota said "We tried but they think you're muy culpable"

Leni said "Lori I must tell you something.......Carol tricked your family into thinking you did something wrong!"

Lori said "She did what!?"

Leni said "Yes she's hurting your little brother Linky!?"

Lori was shaking in rage which was followed by a tea kettle whistling and boiling.

Ronnie Anne said "You better cover your ears"

Everyone covers their ears

Lori let out a anguished scream "CAROOOLLLLLLL PINGREEEEYYYY!!!"

Carol said "Yes Lori"

But Carol drops her cup as she sees Lori angry

Carol said "Uh-oh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Carol said "Uh-oh?"

Lori began to speak in Spanish "No eres buena hija manipuladora de un bastardo"

Leni said "Yeah you trick my family into thinking you're a good girl but you free your friends from prison!"

Carol said "What are you talking about-"

But Lori slapped Carol

Lori said "SHUT UP! Let's play a game if I win they put you back to jail but if you win you take my place"

Everyone gasped

Carol said "I accept your challenge"

But a ghostly cat hissed at Carol

Carol screamed

QT, Fiona, Dana, Whitney and Becky screamed as ghostly kittens attacked them.


End file.
